Ambrose And The Practice Date
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Ambrose has a date coming up and goes out on a practice date... with Trudy before the real date. Adrian/Trudy romance Ambrose/Trudy friendship


I don't own Monk or Ambrose or Trudy if I did Trudy would be alive.

* * *

Adrian and Ambrose were brothers. They loved each other but they had their share of disagreements and differences of opinions. Adrian was a little more mild then his brother. Ambrose never got mad (save one time when it was absolutely necessary) but he certainly wasn't against it. Adrian thought getting mad was more or less (mostly more) an adult temper tantrum. Ambrose never got out of his house until an angel told him the life of his sister-in-law depended on it. Adrian got out all the time. He had a routine though it was different then most routines. Still he found routine comforting. That was why change was something he was **very **reluctant about. It was disruptive to his routine and it didn't make sense to him. Of course when Trudy would mention an idea he was always say yes even if he didn't agree or wasn't comfortable with the idea. He could never say no to Trudy. It was impossible. The particular day in question actually began with him groaning in frustration. He was reading a case file and could not for the life of him figure it out  
"Adrian," she said, "let me see it. Maybe I can see something you missed"  
He passed it over to her"  
45 seconds later she snapped her fingers.  
"Here's the answer," she said and she showed him. His mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
"How did you figure it out," he asked her, "I've been looking at it the whole night and I couldn't figure it out. "Adrian it's simple," she told him, "the trick is to look beyond your eyes"  
"Look beyond my eyes? But if I look beyond my eyes I'd be looking into the back of my head"  
Trudy giggled.  
"I don't mean it literally Adrian," she told him, "it's an expression"  
He kissed her  
"I love you Tru," he told her  
Just then the phone rang.  
"Want me to get it," she asked  
"I'm closer," he told her and picked up the phone  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Adrian," Ambrose told him, "it's me Ambrose"

Adrian laughed  
"Yes Ambrose I recognize your voice, plus caller ID. I'm looking forward to the game"  
"Well actually we got to reschedule. I have a date Monday"  
"But the game is tonight"  
"I have a practice date tonight"  
"A practice date?"  
"Yes"  
"With a girl?"  
"Well I never looked down there but she was close to me a couple of months ago and I'm pretty sure she's a girl"  
"That's really sweet"  
"So she's going to teach me how to act on a date since I've never been on a date before"  
"That's so sweet. I really am proud of you Ambrose"  
"You don't mind that I'm going on a practice date with her?"  
"Not at all. As I told you 11 weeks ago and as I will tell you again **I trust you. **If you make a decision I don't care if I agree or not I know where your heart is"

"Yeah in the middle of my chest," Ambrose joked causing Adrian to laugh.  
"Just remember lets keep this a **practice **date not an **undress **rehearsal"  
"ADRIAN I wouldn't do that"  
"I know you wouldn't," he said, "but I have to say it."  
"I- I know I'm made mistakes in my life. I didn't mean to make mistakes"  
"Of course you didn't Am," Adrian said, "that's why they call it a mistake and not an on purpose"  
"I was asleep when it happened"  
"Yes I was there," Adrian laughed, "so listen what time is your 'date'"  
"8 o'clock. It should be done by midnight"

Adrian raised an eyebrow  
"That's only 4 hours," Ambrose explained  
"Yes I can do simple math," Adrian laughed  
"I promise not to do anything stupid"  
"Oh… did you suddenly become GOD or something? I know you can talk to angels but…"

"Adrian, on a practice date is it appropriate to get the person a gift?"  
"An appropriate gift," Adrian responded  
"Cool. I know what I'm giving her"  
"Oh? Care to share?"  
"Remember momma's first step broach"  
Adrian half laughed half groaned.  
"PLEASE don't give her ideas"  
"I think she probably already has them," Ambrose joked.

"She's not ready yet," Adrian insisted in a quiet tone of voice so Trudy didn't hear him.

"She's not ready," Ambrose challenged, "or you're not ready?"  
"Same difference"  
"You do realize that's an oxymoron," Ambrose joked  
"Okay," Adrian laughed, "I would give in anyway when she brings it up. GOD are you turning into me now?"

"I guess I am for four hours," Ambrose teased  
"Yeah just don't you know"  
"Like I ever would"

Ambrose sighed  
"There's too much about me that makes me a loser anyway"  
"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF"

"Name one thing about me that is not a loser"  
"Hm… I think I will need to make a list. One, you got out of your house. Two, you got out of your house voluntarily. Three, you got out of your house voluntarily. Four, you saved Trudy. Five, you can talk to angels. Six, you didn't freak out so badly as to prevent yourself from saving Trudy. Seven, you put yourself in physical danger to save Trudy. Eight, you were my wingman when we were teenagers. Nine, you didn't completely freak out and rush back home once you knew that Trudy was safe. Ten, you allowed yourself to go through painful treatments so that you can recover from your burns for the sake of your brother and your sister-in-law and your soon to be niece and god-daughter"

*The list is courtesy of my friend **Black-Dranzer-1119. **Thank you for the list **Black-Dranzer-1119. **  
"Well I guess maybe I'm not exactly a loser."  
"No you're not. You've never been a loser"  
Trudy looked up at him and smiled.  
"Okay well it's 6 o'clock now. I'd better go. I'll see you next Sunday?"  
"See you then"  
"I love you"  
"Love you too"  
Once he got off the phone he went and wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"I love you"  
"Oh Adrian I love you too and I love her"  
"I think that's so sweet that you're doing that for Ambrose… the practice date"  
"He's a great person. He just needs to have more confidence in himself. For some reason he always thought of himself as a loser which he's not"

"No he's not. But he went through some tough times before so he really needs to boast his self esteem"  
"Oh by the way we're having a party next week."  
"Cool. Who's coming and what's the occasion"  
"It's a step party and just close friends and family"  
"Trudy that means change"  
"Change is good sometimes Adrian. Besides it really won't change anything"  
"I don't know Tru"  
She looked at him with the eyes he could never resist.  
"Ugh. You're just lucky I love you so much"  
"Tell me something I don't know," she said, "I love you too. I love you more then you will ever know"  
"So listen about tonight"  
"Don't worry Adrian. You know you can trust me"  
"I know," he told her, "I've always known I can trust you. But Trudy please be careful. After what happened 11 weeks ago…"  
Trudy nodded in understanding.

"Am I still…" her voice trailed off  
Instead of answering her he kissed her.  
"I think I want to drive you over there," he told her, "I know I'm probably being way overprotective but-"  
"That's not overprotective," she told him, "I think that's really sweet"  
"It's just in this situation I'm supposed to-"  
"Adrian shut up with the explanation. You don't second-guess yourself and if you do that one more time I WILL get the pillow," she added half sternly half teasing"  
He stroked her hair for a few minutes.  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you," she whispered  
"Every day but I never get tired of hearing it. Did I ever tell you how much you amaze me"  
The hours passed and soon it was time to go.  
"Honey put your coat on," he told her, "it's cold out"  
"The blue one or the red one"  
He smiled  
"The fur one"  
"I don't think I have a fur coat"  
"I think you do," he said handing her a gift wrapped box. She opened it and gasped  
"Adrian this is gorgeous"  
"I saw you looking at it when we were in the mall and noticed how much you looked like you wanted it. I know that you're… you know but I felt like seeing you smile. I used my bonus on it"  
Trudy actually had tears in her eyes.  
"Don't forget the bracelet," he said  
"I'm still wearing it"  
"Not that bracelet," he told her, "this one"  
He tossed her another gift wrapped box with a diamond tennis bracelet.  
"Oh Adrian"  
He kissed her and put it on her.  
"It came with a matching pearl necklace," he told her opening it for her and putting it on.  
"You're gonna spoil me," she told him  
"That's the idea," he said laughing, "let's get that ankle bracelet off. It looks uncomfortable"  
"But don't I have to wear it?"  
"No. My ankles aren't swollen from pregnancy like yours are so I'll just put it on me"  
"You?"  
"What can I say? I'm a prisoner of love and I never want to be set free"  
The dam called her eyes broke and she cried when he said that.  
"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard," she told him as he put it on himself.  
"But Trudy," he told her, "no pushing yourself. You're pregnant. You're going to have a baby"  
"Oh is that what pregnant means," she asked with a smile playing on her lips.  
"Yes. That's what pregnant means. You are still to take it easy until the baby is born"  
"Adrian I would not **ever**do anything to put the baby in harms way."  
"I know you wouldn't," he said, "our concern is that you could unintentionally harm her or harm yourself"  
"I never would"  
He smiled but repeated that there was not to be any undue stress until at least after the birth of Ambrosia."  
"So you'll call me when it's done"  
"Of course I will," she said, "oh Adrian pick up some Buck-man pretzels on the way. I'm having a craving"  
He pretended to think about it and then nodded.  
"Sure," he said.  
"And some grapes," she added, "the purple ones not the green ones. The green ones are too sweet"  
"Buck-man pretzels and purple grapes. Anything more?"  
"I think that's good for now… oh wait pop secret light"  
"The big bags or the little ones"  
"Big would probably be better. Oh and Adrian I found the perfect nursery crib for the baby"  
"Lets see it"  
She showed it to him. It looked like a palace  
"She will be our princess"  
"I love it"  
"Oh the party's a pool party/barbecue so we ought to pick up some fries for-"  
"Trudy you're thinking ahead. We can start planning the party in a few days"

He dropped her off at Ambrose's house at 8 o'clock on the dot. She rang the doorbell and he answered. He was dressed in a suit and tie.  
"Ambrose you look great," she told him  
"Thank you. C-can I hug you"  
She giggled.  
"Okay first lesson… you don't have to ask that question. Of course you can hug me."  
After a quick hug and a quick friendly kiss he ushered her in.  
"Ambrose," she told him, "first of all that was great. But stop doubting yourself. Do you think I doubt myself with everything I do?"  
"N-no. I saw you do things. You have so much confidence in what you do"  
She shook her head.  
"I don't always. I second guess myself sometimes but I don't let it control me. Instead I control it."  
"How do you control it. I got us tickets to the theater," he added  
"You what?"  
"Tale of Two Cities is playing at nine o'clock. I knew you wanted to see it and being on bed/house rest-"  
"Ambrose that's really sweet," she told him  
"Oh and I cooked dinner for you. It's just hot dogs and French fries and I have a little gift for you"  
He handed her the broach  
"Oh wait," he said, "I should pin it on shouldn't I"

"Ambrose that is so sweet," she said letting him pin it on her, "I love it"  
"I love you… as a friend I mean"  
She laughed  
"I know what you mean," she said, "and I love you too. You're one of the best friends I've ever had"  
"R-really"  
"Yes really"  
"That's a beautiful coat," he told her, "can I take it for you"  
"Sure… as long as you don't mean steel it," she joked causing him to laugh.  
"No I mean-"  
"I know what you mean," she told him, "I was joking. Sense of humor is very important in a relationship. Being positive is also very important in a relationship."  
"It's not so easy to be positive sometimes"  
"Oh you are so right about that… it's not easy but it's worth it. I tried an experiment once. I had people go about their normal day half the time doing things the way they normally do and the second part of the day keeping it loose and talking in a soft melodious tone. Guess which control group was more effective?"  
"B"  
"Exactly. A got pretty much the same success rate as usual. B on the other hand got a 100% success rate"  
"What if you don't have time to be positive like what happened 11 weeks ago"

"Ambrose you weren't negative 11 weeks ago. It wasn't like I was being stupid or something. I was literally on fire because of the bombing. You weren't negative. You were smart. If it hadn't been for you I would be dead now"  
After they ate Ambrose announced that it was time for them to head off.

"I think- I think you should drive," Ambrose decided  
"What?"  
"When you- when you fall off a horse you need to get back on. If you- if you don't you might be afraid to ride and again and that's not- that's not positive"  
"No you're right it's not," she said, "but with the baby on the way"  
"With Ambrosia on the way you need more then ever to be positive"  
"Maybe you're right about that"  
"I know- I know I'm right about it"  
She got in the car and carefully and slowly began to drive. "You can- you can speed up a little bit"  
Her eyes twinkled and they both shared a laugh and a great time at the show.  
Before she left he hugged her goodbye.  
"I'll see you at the party"  
"You can count on it," Trudy said with a smile  
"Ambrose," she added, "you'll do great tomorrow"


End file.
